


Everyday

by Razaria0722



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Grieving, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razaria0722/pseuds/Razaria0722
Summary: A short poem I wrote in the events of my mothers death.





	

I miss you every second, of every single day.  
Sometimes I just start crying and start to lose my way.  
I can’t go running to you.  
Your arms are no longer there.  
To hold me as I fall apart, to me this seems unfair.  
I wonder if you see me?  
See all that I have done?  
See that the kids are growing beautifully,  
All their smiles, all the fun.  
They miss you to you know, I think everybody does.  
You had so many that loved you,so many that you touched.  
I just hope somehow you get this, and know I miss you every day.  
As long as my heart beats, this will never change. 

For my Mom

**Author's Note:**

> My mother was my best friend she died ubexpectedly in her sleep on December 1st 2014. I am still trying to get over her death but it is very hard. Writing helps. Thank you for reading.


End file.
